QBB-95
The QBB-95 (Chinese: 轻武器步枪班用一九九五 Qīngwuqi Bùqiāng Bānyòng, 1995; English: Light weapon, Rifle, Squad automatic weapon, 1995), or the Type 95 LSW, is a Chinese light support weapon designed in 1995 by Norinco, based on the QBZ-95 assault rifle. It uses the 5.8x42mm DPB87 cartridge. It typically uses 75-round drum magazines, although the standard 30-round box magazine is also available. It has a rate of fire around 650 rounds per minute and has an effective range of 600 meters. Modified versions include the QBB-97, based on the QBZ-97, which uses the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Type 95 is the light machine gun issued to the People's Liberation Army Support Kit. When prone, the Type 95 has medium accuracy over distance (which rapidly deteriorates with extended automatic fire), and delivers decent damage. It carries a hundred-round magazine and has a short reload period when compared to the other weapons in its class. It can also be found as a mounted weapon in some maps, with infinite ammo and high accuracy. However, the mounted version has no ironsights, and is prone to overheating. Gallery QBB95 BF2.jpg|The QBB-95 in Battlefield 2 QBB95 IS BF2.jpg|The QBB-95's ironsights QBB95_Reload_BF2.png|Reloading the QBB-95 BF2QBB95Fixed.JPG|The mounted Type 95 HUD in Battlefield 2. BF2 Type 95 HUD.png|The Type 95 HUD BF2 CH Type 95.png|Chinese Support carrying a Type 95 BF2 CH Type 95 1.png|Chinese Support carrying a Type 95 Mounted Type 95 BF2.gif|A Type 95 mounted on a concrete barrier. Battlefield Play4Free The QBB-95 in Battlefield Play4Free is a bullpup LMG for Medic class. It features a 60-round drum magazine with 180 rounds in reserve, very good damage, poor deviation (managable via attachments), controllable upward recoil but it has horizontal recoil similar to the FAMAS for the Assault class. It fires at 900 RPM and is available for 2499 Battlefunds. QBB-95 Irons.png|The QBB-95s iron sights. QBB-95 reload P4f.png|Reloading the QBB-95. Battlefield 3 The QBB-95 is part of the Back to Karkand expansion along with 9 other weapons. It has a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a drum magazine of 75+1 rounds. It has a fairly controllable amount of recoil due to its low fire rate in addition to having a burst fire mode. It can be unlocked by finishing the assignment "Let It Rain". When initially unlocked, it came with an extended mag, a bipod, and a ballistic (12x) scope. The ballistic scope, extended mag and PKS-07 were removed in the March 2012 update, but the extended mag and the PKS-07 returned in the September 2012 patch. To complete the "Let It Rain" assignment, the player must get: *20 LMG Kills *2 Mortar Kills The bipod attachment features a unique and slightly faster deploy time. The AUG A3, along with the QBB-95, has the highest muzzle velocity of any weapon, even besting the M98B, at 670m/s. Compared to it's closest counterpart performance-wise, the QJY-88 LMG, the QBB-95 has slightly higher initial and subsequent recoil, less spread, lower default magazine capacity, faster muzzle velocity and a significantly faster reload. BF3 QBB-95.jpg|The QBB-95 BF3 QBB-95 Iron Sight.jpg|QBB-95's iron sights. BF3 QBB-95 Reload.jpg|Reloading the QBB-95. BF3 QBB-95 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the QBB-95 QBB-95 Berkut Camo BF3.png|QBB-95 Berkut Camo. qbb95dogtag.png|The QBB-95 Proficiency Dog Tag. qbb95masterydt.png|The QBB-95 Mastery Dog Tag. QBB-95 Range Graph BF3.png|Visual overview of the three different attachments that modifies the damage behavior of the QBB-95 through distance. As we can see, the Heavy Barrel makes the damage more consistent, the standard barrel or stock with intermediate damage, and the worst choise for damage is obviously the Suppressor. http://www.ea.com/uk/news/going-back-to-karkand-5 Battlefield 4 The QBB-95 is a weapon set to be featured in Battlefield 4. Videos Video:QBB95 BF2|An overview of the Type 95 in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield 3 QBB-95 Wiki Video|Overview of the QBB-95 in Battlefield 3 References ru:QBB-95 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Back to Karkand Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free